bzkrfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Elder
Anthony Elder, more often known as the Bug Man when gaming, is a major character in BZRK. He was formerly the best twitcher Armstrong had and is now Wilkes' husband. Description Bug Man is arrogant, and has no morals at all. He is arguably a rapist, and only cares about himself. He sees twitching as a game, and devotes his life to it. He's an English scrawny male black teen, described as being slightly above average on the looks scale. Biography Early Life Anthony never paid much attention in school because he didn't care. He was introduced to gaming when his friend Mike purchased a high-speed internet connection, but when became clear that Bug Man wasn't just a good gamer - he was one of the best - tensions grew until Mike ditched him. Armstrong approached Anthony about a year before the events of BZRK. BZRK Bug Man kills Grey and Stone McLure at the start of the book, before taking over the Morales target. He gets many TFDs killed and so is beaten. He then tries to wire the president and successfully destroys one of Vincent's biots. BZRK: Reloaded Bug Man, unused to such precise spinning, accidentally leads the president to kill her husband. He has to turn to Burnofsky for help, and lies low. Later he realises that his girlfriend Jessica has no free will, but when he gives it to her she turns against him and sells him out to the police. He is then beaten again by Keats, Wilkes, Plath and Nijinsky. BZRK: Apocalypse Armstrong, the police, and the FBI all want Bug Man dead. After he is approached by George William Frederick, he retrieves some cells from the Pope, before Lear captures him. She takes him to Antarctica after rigging something up so that if she died, Bug Man's new biots would be killed, driving him mad. Bug Man was rescued by Plath, and he saved the world by explaining how they could destroy Burnofsky's replicating nanobots. He then marries Wilkes and they have two children. Relationships Burnofsky Bug Man and Burnofsky are former friends. They became rivals, and Bug Man sees Burnofsky as a "drug-powered alcoholic old man who should fucking kill himself", while Burnofsky sees Bug Man as "an arrogant inhuman little piece of Limey shit". Bug Man however turns to Burnofsky for help when his life becomes endangered, and Burnofsky saves him, although after Bug Man endangers himself even more Burnofsky dismisses him as dead and leaves him to his fate. Vincent Bug Man's other rival is Vincent. The two fight many times and Bug Man becomes obsessed with it. However they seem to have gotten over this by the end of the series. Lystra Jessica Other BZRK twitchers Bug Man is hated by Keats due to Bug Man taking down Kerouac, who Bug Man misses due to him being a good opponent, and is hated by Plath for similar reasons. He rarely interacts with Wilkes but marries her after Apocalypse. Other AFGC twitchers Bug Man respects One-Up for her skills, respects Kim for his care and tactics when twitching but doesn't like him, doesn't like Dietrich, and admits that Alfredo has potential. Other Bug Man is terrified of the Armstrong Twins and doesn't like Jindal. Notes *Bug Man sleeps naked. *Bug Man dances well. *Despite calling himself the Bug Man, Bug Man calls himself Anthony when talking to himself. *Bug Man does not like dogs. *Bug Man sounds like Ron Weasley. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:AFGC Category:Twitchers Category:Alive Category:Acceptable Articles